Some existing power management systems typically includes exhaust systems that project a combination of gaseous and liquid emissions that are produced as part of operating an engine (especially a marine engine). These types of systems that emit both gaseous and liquid emissions are referred to as wet exhaust systems.
One of the important factors in wet exhaust systems is to reduce the amount of harmful emissions that are produced during operation of the engine. The amount of harmful emissions is typically reduced in existing systems by including a catalytic substrate that intercepts and converts harmful gaseous emissions into less harmful elements.
Some existing systems attempt to cool the exhaust gases after the gases are converted by the catalytic substrate but before the converted gases exit the wet exhaust system. The exhaust gases need to remain as hot as possible before entering the catalytic substrate in order to promote more efficient conversion by the catalytic substrate.
One of the drawbacks with existing power management systems is that catalytic substrate is overcooled due to the design of such systems. This overcooling of the catalytic substrate decreases the conversion efficiency of the substrate.
Another drawback with existing power management systems is that they are typically relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture. This increased cost associated with fabricating such systems adds unwanted cost to producing products that include wet exhaust systems.